Existing vehicles typically include low voltage power distribution systems to power a wide variety of vehicle components and accessories. For example, automotive vehicle applications may include a 12 volt power distribution system to power vehicle control modules, such as a powertrain controller, body controller, battery controller, and the like, as well as vehicle lighting, HVAC, windows, mirrors, wipers, infotainment system, navigation system, and countless other systems, motors, actuators, sensors, and modules. The increasing demands on vehicle power distribution systems are nearing the practical limits of existing 12 V systems. As a result, the automotive industry has been moving towards using higher voltage levels, such as 48 volts. However, certain vehicle accessories, components, or devices may not be compatible with a new, higher voltage. Thus, any new power distribution system must be able to accommodate higher voltage loads as well as lower voltage loads.